All is Fair in Love and War
by DayDreamer319
Summary: On Hold until further notice Inuyasha and Kagome are going steady. He proposes and gets sent off to battle, will she wait around forever when money is short?
1. Night on the Town

**Ok well this is an idea that I really liked. Hope you like it. Oh and this stoy is in Inuyashas POV and its really mushy...just tell me if he sounds a little too...how should i say it?? Corny? idk...but you'll se what im talking about.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ne of the characters in this story that relate to Inuyasha…wish I did though…sigh**

**Chapter 1**

**Night on the town**

Inuyasha POV

Kagome and I had been together since freshman year in high school. We walked up to graduate together. Our lives were set with each other in everything we have ever done. I knew I wanted to propose to her as soon as I could.

"Inuyasha are you still with me?"

"Oh yeah Miroku I was just thinking," my friend was driving me to our double date with our girls. This would be the night. I had the ring box right in my pocket.

"Ok well don't think too hard, we don't want to have to make a trip to the hospital too now buddy," I gave him one of my stern looks that could kill.

"If I wasn't dressed up in my finest suit I would kill you right now," he just laughed it off and kept driving towards the restaurant.

We pulled up to it and I was marveled. It was one of those swinging restaurants that had the music playing so loud you could hear it outside. Jazz music and Swing music echoed out of the hall. The sound of trumpets and drums and bass filled the air. It was August of 1941 and there had been rumors about the war over sees. America might have to get involved in a war again and people were living it up until that day came.

"Hey Inuyasha so how so you think the girls will feel about us enlisting in the army?" Miroku was always worried about what his girlfriend Sango thought.

"It's not like we're actually going to war, we're just putting in our names to look like good citizens," and at the time I was so sure of that.

"Yeah maybe but-," he was persistent.

"No buts about it now let's go meet the girls," I walked out of the car and headed for the entrance looking for my sweetheart.

"Inuyasha!" I heard someone call my name from behind me. It was my love. She was wearing a stunning green cocktail dress with emerald earrings and a matching necklace. Boy did she go all out, plain looked like a million bucks.

"Kagome! When did you get here?" I asked as I pulled her into my arms.

"Not to long ago me and Sango came together?" she pointed over to a girl with long brown hair and a red sparkling dress matching earrings and necklace also. Sango liked to get dressed up, she was already on Miroku's arm leading him out to the dance floor.

"Do you want to dance?" She asked me with her caramel eyes. I can never say no to those eyes.

"Sure but don't you want to eat first?" I knew what her answer would be.

"No way let's go swingin," I laughed at her anxiousness as she pulled me onto the dance floor where everyone was dancing without a care in the world.

The swing music started up again and we quickly got into the middle of the dance floor. I spotted Miroku and Sango dancing not to far away from us. It seemed like we were dancing for hours but it didn't matter to me, I had the world in my arms and nothing else mattered.

"Phew," Kagome stopped and I noticed the sweat on her brow.

"Want to go sit down and order something?" she smiled up at me. The most beautiful smile in the world.

"Okay let's go," she followed me to the table that Miroku and Sango were already seated.

Some guy came over and handed us four paper menus. I didn't like him.

"Hi I'm Kouga and ill be your waiter today," he smiled at us, I didn't try to smile back. Kagome on the other hand went out of her way to say thank you.

"Thank you Kouga," she smiled.

"My pleasure," he winked at here, I was about to explode. Once he walked away I turned to Kagome.

"What was that about?" I always am jealous over her. Who wouldn't be?

"What was what Inuyasha?" she looked at me but then decided to get smart. "Oh you mean the thank you? Yeah because I love hitting on other guys when I'm with my wonderful boyfriend."

She smirked at me and I was about to protest when I realized in my dumb little head that it was supposed to be a compliment. So I just naturally sat there with my mouth hanging open thinking of something to say.

"I-uh," was all I managed to get out. Kagome burst out laughing, and then I wasn't so ashamed. Her laugh was even better then her smile. I couldn't stop the big smile that came across my face.

"What is it Inuyasha?" she asked me now with a confused face.

"Nothing, you're just beautiful," I put out one of my smooth lines.

"Aw thank you," she gave me a peck on the cheek. What we didn't notice that Miroku and Sango were doing a little more then pecks on the cheek.

"Whoa, whoa guys cool it," I said laughing while Kagome's cheeks went red form embarrassment along with Sango's.

"Inuyasha you gotta respect a mans time here," Miroku tried to sounds smart, typical.

"Hey if you need space go rent a motel," I laughed at my friends hurt expression.

"Inuyasha I am ashamed that you would think that I would result to such a cheap romantic get away," he was so good with stupid words.

"Romantic get away? Well I hope you have better plans for us," Sango looked at him with a hurt expression.

"Sango dear I have no intentions of taking you anywhere near a motel," he has always been the suck up with his words.

Right then our waiter walked back to ask us if we were ready to order yet. I swore in my head this time he better keep his eyes and compliments off of Kagome.

"Are you all ready to order?" he said with the usual politeness of every waiter in the whole damn country.

"Yes I would like a burger with a beer," Miroku handed down his menu.

"Ill have the same," I put mine down too without passing him a glance.

"Alright and what will the ladies have?" he asked with a smile towards Kagome. If he didn't stop that shit he wouldn't have any teeth to smile with.

"I'll have the chicken with water," Kagome handed him the menu without a glace. I smirked inwardly. Ha ha sucker.

"I guess I'll have the same, but instead of a water make it a beer," Sango handed her menu in and the waiter left with his notepad.

"I don't like him," I was still stuck on that one.

"Inuyasha forget it," Kagome grabbed my hand. "Don't ruin the night."

"Yeah Inuyasha don't ruin the time we still have," Miroku said going low at the end but not low enough for Sango not to here. He was in for it now my poor friend.

"What do you mean the time that you have?" Sango looked at him with that questioning look she always gets.

"Um, Nothing Sango dear just nothing," I could tell he was trying not to look at her.

"You tell me right now!" she stood up and stamped her foot.

"What does he mean Inuyasha?" I heard Kagome ask me under his breath.

I took Kagome's hand and led her away from Sango and Miroku. They had enough problems to handle at the moment.

"I was going to tell you after dinner but I should tell you now," I sighed. Hoping to god she wouldn't be mad.

"Tell me what Inuyasha?" she was worried. I could see it in her whole face, especially those eyes.

"Kagome, I-," I just couldn't do it.

"Inuyasha," she pointed to a seat outside the door. Since when were we outside? I must have zoned out. "I want to know I wont be mad, I promise, just tell me what's on your mind."

"Well me and Miroku signed up," I thought maybe she would just drop, but I knew she wouldn't.

"Signed up for what exactly?" she wasn't stupid. Deep down she already knew what I was going to say.

"Well the navy was looking for volunteers to go through training in case the war gets worse; we're going to be stationed at Pearl Harbor once the training is done," I saw the happiness in her eyes disappear, god what had I done.

"You what?" I could tell she was in shock. She wanted to get married and start a family as soon as we we're done with school.

"Kagome I'm sure that the war won't involve us over here, the U.S still doesn't want to get involved, I'm just doing this so I can look good for my country," I held her shoulders as I saw her eyes fill up with tears.

"But-," I pulled her into my arms and held her as close as I could.

"I will still be able to see you while I'm training, we get weekends off and its just like a regular school day but with drills, ill get to see you all the time," tears went away and she managed to put on a smile.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm positive; they said that specifically in the announcements," I saw her smile get bigger and she made a little laugh.

"When do you start?" she asked me.

"Tomorrow evening," I saw her face droop down once again. "I love you Kagome."

"I love you too Inuyasha," she reached her head up and I bent down for a kiss. Which didn't last at least half as long as I wished it could have, but it was cold outside so we headed back in. We were both wondering the same thing: what did Sango do to Miroku this time.

I was actually surprised to see them in their natural environment, making out like there's no tomorrow. But in this case, no matter how much I went around it, there might not be a tomorrow. I looked over to Kagome who had her face in one of her hands. Oh boy, these two were something else.

"Uh so I'm guessing you didn't tell her," I raised an eyebrow at my stupid friend.

"Oh I told her," Sango smiled at him and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"I'm so excited my hunny gets to be a soldier," I couldn't believe it. If anyone would be mad it would have been Sango but here she was giggling like an idiot.

"She loves a man in a uniform," I guess every girl would. Except for my Kagome.

Sango usually gets mad at Miroku for everything, she's a very hot tempered little vixen. Everyone was surprised she didn't blow a fuse when Miroku said he would have to go into training and maybe even be drafted, even Miroku.

Shortly after that our food came and we talked up a storm about our last year of high school and exactly how we wanted to spend our summer, and trying to get it around the schedule of me and Miroku's training. When we we're done Miroku decided to make a suggestion.

"So what say we get out of here," Miroku stands up; he always has something to say.

"And do what exactly genus?" I for one wasn't at all convinced he would ever have a good idea.

"And go take a walk on the beach," see like I said, nothing.

"At night?" Sango looked at him like he was crazy and I saw him give her a wink, I knew exactly what was on his perverted mind.

"I think it's a great idea," I heard Kagome come into the conversation.

"Are you sure Kagome?" I hoped she would say no. But god wasn't for my favor that night.

"Yes I'm sure, it will be so romantic to look at the stars don't you think?" she rapped her arms around my waist and looked up at me and smiled. I couldn't say no.

"Alright let's go I guess," I knew what the other two would be doing.

We got there and it was better then I had thought. There was this place on the beach where it was lit up in a certain way that let you see where you were walking but didn't light up the whole beach. Kagome and I went straight to close by the water; I knew she loved walking right up close so that the waves barely touched her feet. So I held her shoes for her and we walked down the strip talking about anything, and then the dreaded subject came up.

"So what if the war breaks out over here? What will happen then?" I knew she would ask eventually.

"Well then the soldiers that have been waiting will go over and fight for our country and kill the bastards that started it," I got a little too into it and saw her disapproving face. "I'm sorry."

"No it's just what if your one of the ones who gets sent to fight?" I could tell she was sad.

"Don't worry about it Kagome I'll be fine, the war will be over by the end of this year anyways you just wait and see," I held her chin up to see me and I was surprised when I saw tears running down her cheeks.

"I don't wanna lose you," it killed me to see her like that.

"Your not going to lose me, I'm not going anywhere," I held her tight, she wasn't going to be satisfied with that.

"But what if you DO?" she held onto every word. And every word was killing me.

"Then I will still love you, and I will always come back, as long as you say you love me," that seemed to be the answer she was looking for, and it was the best I could give at the moment. There were no promises in war, and I wasn't about to make any that I couldn't keep.

"You promise you'll be ok?"

"I can't promise anything that I can't keep, but I will promise you that I love you, and I'm never letting go of that," she leaned in to give me a kiss. This one lasted a lot longer then the last one.

We kept walking along the beach looking up at the tons of stars that lit up our Hawaiian sky. Nothing could ever ruin this moment. Unless you walk in on or should I say up the beach to your best friend and his girlfriend doing a little more then star gazing. I couldn't believe the nerve of my perverted friend.

"Miroku have a little respect," I shook my head at his grin. "Well we'll just be waiting in the car," I thought me and Kagome would be better off away from those two. They just needed to get a room and get over it already.

"So what do you want to listen to?" I asked her pulling out my cassettes.

"What do you got?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"I have some jazz, smooth, swing, and some rock and roll," I didn't have much of a collection; I was usually listening to updates on the war. Yeah our whole world revolved around the war now.

"How about some smooth jazz?" I liked how she was thinking.

"As you wish my lady," she giggled and I push in a cassette and jazz music filled the car, we sat there for a few minutes then Kagome yawned.

"Are you tired?" I am famous for asking obvious questions.

"Just a little bit but I'll be fine," she leaned over and laid her head on my shoulder. I knew she would be out before the next song was over. Even when worst comes to shove Kagome never complains about anything. That's one of the reasons why I love her; she's always the only one other then Miroku who could put up with my stubborn ass.

I looked down at Kagome and just as I thought she was out like a light. Her beautiful face was calm and her breathing was coming out in long smooth breaths. I didn't want to stare to long because if I did I would soon be asleep too. I hadn't got a good sleep in about a week, and seeing her peaceful form made me exhausted. There was something about her presence that made me so relaxed that I could fall asleep more easily then if I was laying in a bed for a king. Before I was asleep I turned the key in the ignition starting the car all the way and turned the car to where the lights were on Miroku and Sango now walking up the beach.

"Alright Inuyasha we get it, turn off your damn lights," Miroku yelled at me like it was gonna make a difference.

"Yeah Inuyasha chill out some, we're coming," Sango covered her eyes from the blinding light and hoped in the back seat along with my dumbfounded friend. Did I miss something?

"What's up Miroku?" I asked thinking maybe he would tell me even with Sango here.

"Uh-," he was about to say something but Sango cut him off.

"We're getting married," she smiled.

"Congratulations," I laughed, apparently Miroku wasn't the one to propose but I wasn't about to take a low blow at my friend during this shocking moment. Apparently he had not expected that.

"Thanks," was all he said for the rest of the ride.

I dropped them off first then headed towards Kagome's house. She had gotten her own place when her mom took her little brother to go take care of her uncle in Colorado. Kagome's grandfather had been gracious enough to pay the rent. All she had to do was get food and supplies for her. She had gotten a job at a dinner close by her home.

I picked her up and carried her up the stairs of her small condo to her bedroom. I didn't have half the energy to get home so I slipped into bed besides her. She wouldn't mind, and I had no other choice. Her peacefulness was overcoming me and as soon as my head hit the pillow I was out, right next to the love of my life.

When I woke up Kagome wasn't next to me anymore. I slowly got up and noticed I had messed up my finest suit. I took off the jacket and unbuttoned the shirt and went downstairs. Kagome was in the kitchen cooking was smelt like eggs and bacon. My mouth drooled and I turned the corner to see Kagome changed out of her cocktail dress and wearing a housedress that had a soft floral design and it went down right below her knees. It was the new fashion, and even Kagome was with the program. Even though her hair was down and messy, unlike the usual up in clips look.

"Good morning baby," I said as I slide my arms around her waste from behind.

"Good morning you free loader," she giggled and I went to sit down at the table.

"What do you mean? I was tired," I smirked.

"Oh yeah, don't think I don't know you use me for my breakfasts," she smiled at me and I got back up and walked over to her.

"You know me oh so well," I gave her a kiss on the cheek and she handed me my plate.

We ate and talked like always, and then it was time for me to go home and get ready for my first day of training. Kagome saw me to the door.

"I love you Inuyasha, be careful," she waved at me as I headed to my car.

"I love you too Kagome," I winked at her. "Don't worry this is only practice."

She waved until she couldn't see me anymore. I know that because I couldn't stop staring at her in my mirrors. She was the best thing that had ever happened to me. After my parents died and I had to stay with my stupid half brother she saved me from going into a rage fit. So I headed off home to get cleaned up and go pick up my pervert of a best friend.

**End of chapter one. So what do you guys think?? This one wont be too long. I have it all planned out. It wont be more then 10 chapters but who knows I might get a spure of ideas and make it longer. But this idea I like better then my last one and I'm going to try a whole lot harder on it. please review. and tell me if i need to change or fix ne thing. and ideas are more then welcome.**


	2. Boot Camp from Hell

**Sorry the update took so long**

**I had some technical problems. And I had a not so good Doctors appointment and well yeah….**

**Well I hope this story goes good. I'm kinda just winging it in this chapter. Hope it turns out good. **

**Chapter 2**

**Boot Camp from Hell **

"Drop down and give me twenty!" a tall muscular man yelled as he walked in front of our long line of soldiers.

"Yes sir," we all yelled at the same time and fell down to the floor, we tried our hardest to keep in sync. "One…Two…Three…"

"I can't hear you!" the tall man yelled down at us, he was such a pain in the ass. I saw a young man that looked no older then fifteen struggled to push himself up. "Stand up solider."

The young boy stood up and barely came to our sergeant's chest. He had orange hair and freckles all over his cheeks.

"What's your name private!?!" he yelled.

"T-Tachi, Shippo sir," the young boy shivered as he looked straight at our sergeant's chest and not an inch higher.

"How old are you son?" he yelled even louder.

"Eighteen sir," I could see Shippo quivering in his boots.

"If you're not up to doing this training then you can just go back and cry to your mother where you belong solider," he got right in his face and Shippo almost about cried. Who wouldn't? This guy was at least almost seven feet tall, muscles that his shirt cold barely hold, and a bald head that was on a neck that was as thick as a pipeline. He was the sergeant of our training team. The rest of the teams ran around us in organized lines. It looked like we got the short end of the stick with this guy.

"I'm up to it," Shippo almost whispered.

"You're what?" the sergeant yelled.

"I'm up to it SIR," Shippo found some strength inside him I guess because he stood straight and looked up into our sergeants eyes. That took guts.

"That's more like it, now I want everyone to run around the grounds twice," he looked around to see if anyone had any complaints but not one of us dared to even sigh from being warn out. "NOW MOVE IT."

We were off and running in a normal speed. No one was stupid enough to go full force on the first time around. We kept together to make it more professional. Except this kid that thought he could outdo us all, and was running up in front of us. Someone had to knock some sense into this bozo.

"Hey what the hells your problem, you gonna make the rest of us look bad," I said catching up with him easily.

"Well it's not my fault I'm faster and more fit then all of you," he turned back to me and gave me a smirk that I'd definitely seen before.

"You're that one guy," I said in shock.

"The names Kouga," he looked at me with a cocky grin. "Your waiter last night."

I instantly let a growl escape my lips. This was the guy hitting on my Kagome, and I didn't like him one bit.

"Well listen here," I pointed in his face as we jogged on. "I don't want you hitting on my girl, and don't try and make us all look bad either."

"Ill make you a deal," Kouga smirked at me again. God I hate that stupid smirk. "If you can beat me around this whole place the first time around ill leave you and your women alone."

I was suspicious but went along, I was confident I could beat his sorry ass. "And if you win?"

"Then I get to flirt with her all I want and you're just going to have to try and stop me," Kouga looked ahead. I should have figured.

"Alright you have a deal," I gave him a smirk this time and ran off ahead.

"HEY THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Kouga yelled after me but I didn't give a crap.

"YOU NEVER SAID WHEN WE HAD TO START!" I laughed when I looked back at his shocked look as he started sprinting to catch up. He was pretty fast I wont lie, but this guy didn't have anything on me.

Our boys behind us yelled after us in anger for leaving them behind and making them look bad. I could hear Miroku calling me names from behind me. I looked back to see him standing next to that kid Shippo trying to keep him going. There was also another guy on Shippo's other side trying to help. He had short black hair and looked sort of familiar in a strange way.

"Your mine Inuyasha," Kouga yelled from behind me. Since when did he know my name?

"Yeah you wish," I ran even faster, we were half way around the grounds, it wasn't that much longer until I reached the finish point and have this stupid dumb ass leave my Kagome alone for good.

"Or should I say Kagome's mine," Kouga laughed at my anger. "After this race of course."

"No way," I yelled and put all my power into running faster. "She would never go with you."

"We'll see about that one," Kouga tried to run faster too. I could tell he was breaking a major sweat trying to keep up with me. I was getting a little tired from starting off right away at a sprint but I couldn't give up now, I had to keep going for Kagome's pride.

I could see the place where we had started our daily jog and I was feeling very good about this bet, until I saw Kouga gaining on me almost passing me up a few feet away.

"Oh hell no," I put all my strength and concentration into beating him to that tower where we were previously doing push-ups. I thought about Kagome, about how she was probably waiting for me back at her place. I thought about all the times she made me smile when I thought I would never smile again and it gave me a little more strength to go faster.

Kouga and I were neck to neck in this race and we pushed with all our might towards the finish line. As we got closer I saw Kouga's expression. It was hard and concentrated also. Did he really want to flirt with Kagome that bad? What was he getting at?

We were a few yards away and then, we both passed the tower and slowed down tremendously. Both panting but still going, since we knew we weren't aloud to stop, we looked around to see anyone who could tell us who won.

"I definitely beat you," Kouga panted as he put his arms above his head.

"No way in hell did you even come close," I panted but no need to pick up my arms.

"Well I don't tie," Kouga played off his pride.

"Me neither," and well I wasn't one to give in that easily.

"So how are we going to settle this?" Kouga asked, I could tell he was dreading what I was going to say.

"The rest of the way?" I was sure I still had more energy then he did.

"Oh no, no way," he waved up his hands in front of me. "I mean you don't look in any shape to run anymore.

"Nice try lamo," not one of my better insults I must confess.

"Fine I'll get someone that saw us finish tell us who won," Kouga looked around as we kept jogging. "When we're finished."

When we got all the way back to the post we waiting for the others were done jogging, which was a long while. I didn't realize how far we had actually had run.

"Inuyasha that was insane," Miroku came over and plopped down besides me on one of the few patches of grass in the hell hole. "I've never seen you run that fast before."

"Yeah, yeah whatever," I sighed and looked around for Kouga, I saw him talking to some guys I didn't recognize. "I just need to know who won."

"Why?" the guy that looked familiar to me asked. "Did you guys make a bet?" He had short black hair and a cheeky expression. He wore a goofy smile that looked like he didn't get out much.

"We made a bet that if I won he wouldn't flirt with my girl friend anymore," I sighed and looked up at him. "Who the hell are you anyway?"

"Oh sorry my name is Hojo," he put his hand behind his head and smiled like a dork.

"Yeah sure," I turned my head towards Miroku. "So who did you see win?"

"Inuyasha I can't believe you would make a bet over Kagome," he shook his head and crossed his arms. "I don't think she would approve."

"Cut the crap Miroku just tell me who won," I saw my friend heave a sigh then look around.

"I don't know it was pretty close," by that time Kouga and all the guys were hovering around. Obviously Kouga's prideful ass told everyone about the bet. "I'd have to say it was a tie."

Everyone around us boo'd and groaned. Kouga looked dumbstruck and I just sat there and really didn't give a damn. If I didn't lose I was ok, as long as he was away from Kagome.

"Well then what now?" one guys asked us.

"Nothing," I laid back with my hands behind my head. "We go back to training to dick heads."

"Inuyasha I will not accept a tie," Kouga yelled but I was already getting up and walking away, with Miroku, Shippo, and that Hojo guy following close behind me.

"Yeah, yeah I hear yuh," I waved behind me and walked back to our training spot. Soon everyone was there with us awaiting further orders.

We did some drills and more push-ups before the sum started to lean towards the west and it was time we hit the showers and went home for the day. We were all just abut to wash up when my drill sergeant called me over.

"Yes sir?" I asked as I stood straight and made a point to look into his eyes.

"You have a lot of guts solider," he looked me up and down. "I saw what happened out there, that little bet you two made."

"Sorry sir," stood still and didn't show any type of fear.

"No need to apologize," ok now I was confused.

"Sir?" I let my hand fall from my forehead and looked at him confused. Forgetting my post for a second.

"That was impressive work," he smirked. "I wish I had that sort of drive when I first started out."

"Well I was thinking about my girl sir," I started but he put up a hand.

"Don't need the details son," he almost smiled. "We need more of that out in the field, keep up the good work." He gave me a pat on the shoulder and walked away. "Carry on."

"Yes sir," I said but before I walked away I turned. "Thank you sir."

When I got to the showers everyone was gone and Miroku was waiting for me in his car.

"Hurry up dude," he yelled and I gave him the finger.

"Shove it I'm taking my sweet time," I wasn't really. I wanted to go and see Kagome. She would sure brighten up my day.

After I got out I jumped into his car and we drove off.

"Drop me at Kagome's place," I told him looking out the window.

"Alright but this time I'm keeping the car," he looked stern but I knew it was all a joke. "I almost got busted for letting you take it after you dropped me off."

"What ever I know your dad doesn't care," I 'fed'. "All you had to do is tell him I took it with me to go to Kagome's place and he would have waved it off, he's just as much of a pervert as you."

"Inuyasha I am not a pervert," he looked insulted. God my friend was a piece of work alright. "I just appreciate the female gender more then most fellas."

I couldn't help but bust up laughing and he did too. We cracked up almost the whole way to my girl's house.

"So how did asking Kagome to marry you work out?" Miroku asked me and I almost hit my head on the dashboard.

"Oh shit I forgot," I hit my head with my fist. "And I left the ring in my jacket at her house."

"Hopefully she hasn't found it," Miroku laughed.

"Yeah well you have nothing to laugh about," I pointed at his finger. "The night you were planning on proposing to Sango she proposed to you instead."

I laughed at his embarrassed face and hid his finger where the ring Sango had bought him was.

"Shut up Inuyasha," he looked right ahead. "I respect women that make the moves."

"Sure just drive," I turned on the radio to listen to whatever news was on today but I didn't really hear it. I had to find a way to get that ring and propose before she found it in my pocket. Shit!

When I got there, there was someone's car in the driveway. As I walked up to the door I didn't even bother ringing the doorbell and I walked right in. I saw Kouga sitting on the couch and Kagome in the kitchen making some tea.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked him as I slammed the front door. Not caring that Miroku had waved goodbye as he pulled out of the driveway.

"Calm down Inuyasha he just came by to visit," Kagome put a hand on my arm as she walked by to fill three tea cups and patted next to her. "Sit down."

"Visiting my ass," I said sarcastically. "What the hell do you want Kouga?"

"I just came by to say hi," he smirked and I should have seen what was coming next. "After all you didn't win our bet so I'm welcome to come and go as a please."

"Why you-," I started but stopped in my tracks.

"What bet Inuyasha?" Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing Kagome," I rubbed the back of my head. I was in for it alright.

"Oh come on Inuyasha I'm sure she would like to know," he said slyly.

"Yes I would," Kagome crossed her arms on her chest and gave me one of her famous 'your dead if this is a bad thing' looks.

"Well you see it was just a playful bet between soldiers Kagome nothing to fret over. Did I just say the word fret?

"Inuyasha if you don't tell me right now I'll-," she was about to threaten me further when Kouga thought he'd be smart again.

"Well Miss Kagome we just bet that if he won a race between us I would leave you alone forever, but if he lost I could still come around," I glared daggers at him and I wished I could slice him in half with a sword that minute.

"YOU DID WHAT?!?!?!" Kagome stood up straight and yelled at me. I could almost feel the heat coming out of her flaming eyes.

"Kagome please I was thinking of you!" I tried to cover it up but I knew it was no use.

Kagome composed herself and patted down her hair. She smiled at Kouga and shook his hand.

"It was a pleasure seeing you again Kouga," she led him to the door and shut it gently behind him. She turned to me and I saw that she was still furious.

"Kagome?" I asked as she walked right passed me and walked into the kitchen. Apparently she was going to ignore me by cleaning dishes. "Please talk to me Kagome."

"Inuyasha I don't have anything to say to you," she kept her eyes on the dishes. The water must have gotten hot because she quickly took her hand back and rubbed it against her apron.

"Kagome let me help," I tried to take a dish from her but she wrenched it out of my grasp and it fell to the floor and broke. The tension was just to much to take. "Kagome what the hell is going on?" Maybe I shouldn't have taken the direct approach.

"What the hell is going on?" she said under her breath. She spun around and glared into my eyes. I almost died from fear. "WHY DON'T YOU TELL ME!" She threw up her hands and stomped into the living room.

"Come on Kagome it was just a stupid bet!" I followed her.

"Just a stupid bet huh Inuyasha?" she stopped and looked at me again. "Is that all I am? A stupid bet?"

"No, of course not!" I yelled and let a frustrated sigh slip threw my lips. I was never the best with words.

"Then what was it Inuyasha? Were you jealous?" she knew exactly what was going on. "Did you think that if he flirted with me enough that I would cheat on you?"

"No I just didn't want him bugging us, you," I had to fight to keep my voice down. "I was trying to take care of you."

"Well I can take care of my self in that department," she almost yelled at me. "I can keep off guys all the same as I can clean this condo."

"Fine then whatever Kagome," I threw up my arms. I have a very short temper. "I was only looking out for you."

"I don't need looking out for," she stomped. "Ok?"

"OK!" I stomped out the door. Forgetting entirely why I was there in the first place. Before I shut the door I heard her sobs coming from the living room. She was crying.

I know exactly what she would do. She would go up to her room and take a long shower, put on some comfortable nightgown, come down stairs and watch some corny love show on the television and cry a little here and there until she calmed down enough to go to bed. The same thing she did every time we had an argument. I know that because I've stood outside her window and watched her on more then one occasion.

I made my way down to the beach since she lived a few miles away from a small bay to gather my thoughts and to wait for Kagome to calm down before I went back to apologize. By the time I got to the bay it was almost pitch black outside, other then the moon there was hardly any light. As it got darker I looked up and watched the millions of stars appear in the sky. The night sky was covered with lights, more lights then I'd seen on any show that was in the city. It was the most beautiful this I'd ever seen. Every speck like a lamp lighting up someone's day, today it was mine. Some poet eh?

I walked through the sand and let the sound of the waves calm me down. I sat down far away from the surf and closed my eyes to listen to everything going on around me. All I could hear was the sea, and a few birds far away. It was the only thing that could calm me down and handle my temper other then Kagome.

It was about two hours before I headed back to Kagome's condo. I knew it was probably close to ten o'clock so I hurried up, I had boot camp from hell in the morning. I walked up to Kagome's door and looked through her porch window. Yup, I was right. She was curled up on the couch her face glowing with dried tears, and her face watching the many people on the television. I walked inside and her head instantly turned to me but then right back to the screen.

"Kagome, can I sit down?" I asked as nice as I could.

She nodded her head and I sat by her looking at the side of her face. She want going to turn to me easily.

"Kagome I'm so sorry I made a bet on you," I took her hand in mine and she didn't pull away. "I shouldn't have done that."

She sniffled and turned off the TV. A clear sign that she was listening, but she still didn't face me.

"Kagome I just didn't want anyone else saying those sweet things to you other then me, and I didn't want some guy hitting on you and making you uncomfortable when I'm not around," she seemed to soften up and she turned her face to look at me. I needed to pour my heart out. "I love you, and I would kill for you, I don't want any other guy touching you ever."

She threw her arms around my neck in an embrace. I was expecting a punch but this was way better.

"Inuyasha you don't have to worry about all of that," she leaned back and looked into my eyes. "I'm only yours and no other man will ever touch me other then you, never as long as you live."

I smiled and pulled her in for a deep and passionate kiss. She was perfect to me. Even when I'm a complete ass, she still comforts me. Can she get any better?

"Oh Kagome I have something to tell you," I pulled away remembering why I was there earlier in the first place.

"Oh me two," she hoped on her knees excited.

"Ok you go first," I said smiling at her childish behavior.

"Ok well you know how you signed up for the military?" she asked the obvious.

"Yeeees?" I almost rolled my eyes.

"Well I signed up for the nursing unit If our country goes to war," she smiled and squealed a little. "Isn't that great? Ill be helping people who get hurt if we get involved."

"Yeah that's…great," I tried to seem as excited as her.

"Well its not great if men get injured but I'll be involved just like you," she smiled and gave me a peck on the lips.

"That's wonderful baby," I pulled her in for another passionate kiss then she pulled away.

"So what was it you wanted to tell me?" she asked.

"Oh right hold on," I got up and went to my jacket that was in her room and went through the pockets. It was still there thank god. I went downstairs and could tell she was confused but I went along with it anyways.

"I wanted to give this to you that night at the club, but I forgot with the army stuff and everything," I sat besides her but leaned off the couch a little so I was almost kneeling in front of her.

"You got me a gift?" her eyes sparkled. "Aw you shouldn't have."

"Well yeah I did," I didn't pull out the box yet. "We've been together for the last what? Four year? And I love you so much I would do anything in the world to just be able to see your face everyday."

She was getting ready to cry as she grasped onto my sleeve for dear life.

"Yeah, I love you too, it's been a lovely four years," she smiled at me.

"Well then I'll have to ask you something then," I put on a serious face to hide it from her.

"What is it Inuyasha?" she asked concerned.

I got down on one knee and quickly pulled out the box and opened it. I heard her gasp as she glanced at the diamond ring. It had one diamond that wasn't to big on a medium band surrounded by emeralds. Her favorite color and gem.

"Will you marry me?" I asked as I looked up into her shocked eyes. "Will you be my wife Kagome Higurashii?"

"Oh my god Inuyasha its beautiful," she was mesmerized. "Yes of course I will."

I slipped the ring on her finger and stood up to lift her into the air. I spun her around and rapped my arms around her and held her close.

"Kagome I love you so much," I smiled into her hair.

"I love you too Inuyasha," she lifted her head up and started kissing me and I carried her up to her room for us to spend the rest of the night together in heaven. Me and my angel. I just hoped it would be this way forever.

**Ok so theres chapter two… I hope you guys know what he meant about 'night in heaven' cause I don't plan on writing lemons…I'm not good at it. So ill just leave it for those of you who have common sense to figure out what they did on their engagement night. Lol.**


	3. Moving In

**Ok Chapter three…Hope you all like it so far..**

**Just as a warning. I'm not sure if all the clothing they wear in my story is completely accurate. I looked up modern cloths at that time and found that women just usually wore house dresses and sun dresses and stuff. And guys of course just pants and a shirt. Duh. So that part was easy. But if ne thing else is sort of off, then please don't flame me for it…**

Chapter 3

Moving In

I woke up to find my love wrapped up in arms. I smiled and buried my face into her hair. I'd never felt this way about anyone before, other then my mother before she died. Then I went to live with my half brother in California, until I met Miroku and his dad invited me to live with them here, in beautiful Hawaii.

Before I met Kagome I was completely cut off from the world. Stubborn and rude I was mean to everyone. Even Miroku sometimes, but he was the one who stuck around.

"Mm," Kagome made a sound and turned over to snuggle into my chest.

I kissed her forehead and got up to put on a spare pair of cloths she always kept for me in her closet. I usually spent more time at her place then I did at home with Miroku.

"What are you doing up?" I felt Kagome wrap her arms around my middle from behind me as I pulled down my shirt. I saw that she had slipped a pair of my boxers on she had gotten from a drawer and a big shirt that looked like it also belonged to me.

"I thought I would go and make breakfast this time," I turned around and gave her a kiss.

"Oh no you don't," she pointed a finger in my face.

"Why not?" I made an innocent face but I knew.

"Because," she slapped my hand away jokingly. "If I wanted to have Ramen for breakfast I would come to you."

"Kagome how dare you," I acted hurt. I loved our little games.

"Oh hare dare I huh?" she raised an eyebrow. "Maybe you shouldn't have burnt the pancakes the first time I let you try to make me breakfast and we wouldn't have this problem would we?"

"That was one time," I pouted. "Give me another try."

"I don't have enough pancake mix for that," she said and took off down the stairs as I chanced her around her house. Life was good.

…

….

…..

……

…….

……

…..

….

…

Inside the showers after another long day of training everyone didn't even care that there wasn't any hot water that day. We were so tired and sore we just washed off and got right to going out the door.

"So Inuyasha, how did the proposal go last night?" Miroku raised his eyebrows up and down in a perverted motion and I knocked him in the head. "Well considering you didn't come home I assume it went well."

I told him all about how Kouga came and spilled about the race and how I came back later and popped the question.

"Whoa man that's one full night now isn't it?" Miroku laughed and I punched him hard in the arm.

"Shut up," I rolled my eyes. "So how are the engagements with Sango?"

Miroku glared at me and it was my turn to laugh.

"They're fine." He kept quiet for a few seconds. "She wants to wait until the wars over to actually get married though."

"Why?"

"I think because there's so much drama and impulse for the war in the world and the U.S might be involved soon and she just wants to wait until everything's calmed down."

"That could be in years!" I almost slapped my friend in the face for being such an idiot.

"Yeah and it could be in months!" he retorted.

"Yeah right I don't see it ending any time soon," I yawned and looked at my watch. "Kagome gets off work pretty soon."

"Oh so your not going to come home again tonight?" Miroku stopped and looked at me. "Why don't you just move over there?"

"I don't know," I actually didn't know why I hadn't asked her if I could move in.

"Well her and Sango get off about the same time so we can head over to their diner and pick them up," Miroku spun his keys on his finger.

"Alright," we got in the car and sped off to go surprise our girls.

When we got there we pulled up two stools at the coffee bar and waited for them to come out and see us, but I could hear them talking from behind the kitchen door.

"So Kagome congrats on the proposal," I heard Sango squeal.

"I know, I know I'm so happy," I had to grin at that.

"So is he moving in with you now?" I heard Kagome pause.

"I- I don't know."

"How do you not know?" Sango said a little too loud and Kagome shush her.

"I haven't asked him yet," I could picture Kagome ringing her hands in front of her.

"Well are you going to?" I saw them walking closer to the door and Sango opened it up and her eyes went wide when she saw us. "Oh, hi Inuyasha."

Sango nudged Kagome and walked passed me along the bar to Miroku and gave him a kiss and asked him if she could get him anything. I wasn't even going to pay attention to his reply, which would be something really perverted. And when I looked back Sango had knocked him over the head with a bad blush on her face. I knew it.

"Hey," Kagome waved a hand in front of my face and brought me from my thoughts.

"Oh hey," I smiled and leaned over the counter to give her a kiss.

"When did you get here?" I could tell she was nervous about what I might have heard.

"Oh just as you guys came through the door. I saw her eyes go calm and sigh a little in relief.

"You came here to pick us up?" Kagome looked over at Sango but obviously saw her and Miroku making out over the counter so turned her head back fast.

"Yeah I wouldn't let you walk home," I grinned.

"But I always walk home after work," she laughed.

"Not today you don't," I gave her another quick kiss.

"Why thank you kind gentleman," she gave me a fake curtsy. I laughed and pulled her in for another kiss.

"So when do you get off Hun?" I asked in a deep romantic voice.

"I should be getting off as soon as a clear those tables," she pointed to three booths by the windows.

"I can help with that," I got off my stool and started to put dishes together and take the tips left by the customers and handed them to Kagome.

"Thanks," she took half the tips and gave it to Sango. "We can go as soon as that guy over there leaves."

I looked over at a guy in an expensive jacket. Probably a rich snob from one of those golfing resorts, or something, up the beach. I grunted in annoyance, this guy better hurry his ass up.

The guy walked over to Kagome and handed her his money.

"Thank you sir, come again," Kagome smiled and pocketed the money.

"No problem," this guy said in a deep voice. "You do your job perfectly."

As he left he winked at Kagome but she didn't seem to notice. I glared daggers at the guy as he walked along the long glass window.

"So everyone ready to go?" Miroku stood up and put back on his jacket.

"Yeah I'm ready," Sango said happily and jumped up and hurries off to the back room to get her things.

"I'll be right back ok?" Kagome said and gave me a quick peck on the cheek.

As the girls walked back into the back room Miroku stepped up to me and said in a hushed voice.

"So now are you going to ask her if you can move in?" he smiled his usual lecherous grin.

"I don't know," I thought long and hard about this one. "Did she sound like she wanted me to?"

"Of course," Miroku slapped himself on the forehead. "She did say yes when you asked her to marry you didn't she?"

"Well yeah-,"

"So then ask her!"

"Not in front of everyone," ok so I was kind of shy.

"Well then get out of the car at her house and stay there," he said like it was common sense. "Then while you guys are getting all mushy and crap you can ask her."

"Ok, ok fine ill do it," I ran my hand threw my hair. This couldn't be harder then asking her to marry me…or was it?

In the car I was quiet, and I could tell it was worrying Kagome a little bit. Sango and Miroku were talking up a storm about their future wedding and I was just sitting here by Kagome not saying a word. I wanted to, I just had so much on my mind, I wanted it to go perfect.

"Inuyasha is something wrong?" she asked me right on cue.

"No nothing don't worry about it," I gave her a small smile but of course it wasn't going to be enough but she sat back and waited until we got to her condo.

"Bye Sango ill see you tomorrow at work," Kagome waved to her and walked towards her house with her keys in her hand.

Miroku winked at me and Sango gave me a thumb up as I exited the car. They took off down the drive way and I took a deep breath.

I saw Kagome having some troubles getting her key in her door with all the stuff in her hands so I took the key and opened it for her.

"Oh thanks," she smiled and walked in.

We walked in and she sat her things on the kitchen counter and walked up to her room. I followed up like a lost puppy still not saying a word. I stopped when I spotted the picture on her wall at the stairs. It was a picture of us on our first date. It was freshman year and at first I didn't recognize myself. We looked so different, and that's when I got more confidence in asking her. So I went up the stairs with a jump in my step.

When I walked in she was pulling one of my shirts over her head. I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waste and kissed her neck. She giggles and turned around in my arms.

"Well there you are," she leaned in and gave me a long intimate kiss. "I thought I had lost you there."

I smiled and gave her a kiss to show her I was ok.

"So what was bugging you?" she asked and sat me down on her bed next to her.

"Oh it was nothing really I was just thinking," I looked at her and could barely pass with that lie, she probably saw right threw.

"About what?"

"About us," I didn't mean for it to sound like a bad thing but as soon as I said it her face sunk and I wish I hadn't.

"Are you having second thoughts about marrying me?" she held onto my hands for dear life.

"No Kagome of course not," I squeezed back.

"Then what is it?" she tilted her head to one side which I thought was the cutest thing ever.

"I wanted to ask you something but its just-," I paused and looked for a word in my brain. "Hard."

"Well it can't be as hard as asking me to marry you," she giggled and scooted closer to me. "What is it Inuyasha?"

"Well I was wondering, since we're engaged and I'm over here a lot anyways…"I looked into her eyes for a few seconds. "Do you think its time for me to move in with you?"

She looked shocked but delighted.

"Of course Inuyasha," she hugged me and we fell over onto her comforter. "I was waiting for this to come up."

I looked up at her and gave her a kiss again. She ran her hands threw my hair and we stayed like that for a long time. Cuddling and just enjoying each other.

"So I guess ill have to bring over all of my stuff tomorrow," I brushed her cheek.

"Yeah I guess you will," she smiled and cuddled even further into my chest.

"And don't worry ill help around here and Miroku's dad said if I ever moved out he'd still give me money every week for food until I get a job, which wont be for a while because of the navy," I was being serious but she just laughed at me. "What's so funny?"

"That's really nice Inuyasha but I'm not worried about that right now," she kissed me on the cheek. "I'm just glad you're here to stay."

"So what time do you go to work tomorrow?" I asked her.

"I should leave here at about eight because I need to open at nine," she got off her bed and walked over to her desk to write a few things down.

"Too bad I don't have a car or I could drive you," I got up and wrapped my arms around her again.

"Well..," she looked at me with an 'I know something you don't know' look.

"What is it?"

"I've been putting some money away every month to save up for a car for some time now," she smiled.

"You have?" well that was news to me. "How come you didn't tell me?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Well it is, that's great Kagome," I gave her a peck on the cheek.

"It's not for me," she held her hand out to back me away a little.

"Then who's it for?"

"For you silly," she put her hands on her hips.

"No way," I was too shocked for words. "But Miroku usually just picks me up whenever I need to go somewhere."

"Well now you can take your self," she gave me a big hug. "And now you can take me to work and pick me up."

She laughed and I laughed too. "Yeah, since I get out of my hell hole before you get off of work."

"Oh yeah speaking of which what time do you have to get there?"

"Early," I sat down and rubbed my eyes.

"Well then tomorrow we'll go down and pick up a car after I get off of work ok?" she wrote some more things down.

"Sounds good to me," I walked downstairs and turned on the radio. Some nice tunes would make this day perfect.

Kagome came down a while after me and sat on the sofa.

"So whatcha wanna do?" she linked her fingers with mine.

"Hmm I can think of a few things," I said as I started to kiss her.

"You're so bad," she said as she hit my arm.

"Well what can I say," I shrugged and sat so she could lean up against me.

"I'm going to make dinner," she said and ran into the kitchen.

"Your still not going to let me cook dinner either?"

"NO!" she yelled from the kitchen.

"Aw why not?"

"Do I need to jog your memory of what happened to the Spaghetti?" I saw her in the door way with her apron on. I laughed and shook my head.

"It was just one time."

"My kitchen can't take another one time," she laughed.

"That's mean," I pouted.

"Do you want food or not?" she put her hands on her hips.

"Yes Ma'am." I got up and ran right into the kitchen and sat at the table.

"Then shut up," she shook her head at me and went back to making whatever it was she was cooking.

**Ok so this chapter was a little boring. Just some minor stuff and some back round things. It should get more interesting. Any ideas? Then write them in a review and ill take them into Consideration. Thanks for reading. Please review. **


End file.
